


Star Trek: Into Psych

by HkHk



Category: Psych, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actually he's just a really good liar, And adorables, And somewhat emo for a vulcan, But funny, But it helps when he lies to the police about being able to be psychic because vulcans can't lie, F/M, Little Spock is such a BB, Shawn is the worst vulcan ever, Which makes him a really bad vulcan, and he can read minds, except he's a really bad vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Spencer is vulcan by birth and despite his father's best efforts, he turned out to be the worst vulcan in the history of vulcans. But he was vulcan and to Spock that made Shawn Spencer a better vulcan than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock was ten years old when he noticed a new student. It was attempt number 10 of the bullies attempt at encouraging an emotional response from him. So far they were going through various verbal barbs towards his intelligence or in their words, lack there of due to his human heritage. While in the midst of listening and deconstructing their barbs in his head Spock had caught sight of a new face. Normally such a sight would not derail his concentration but it was a relief to focus on something else than immature comments. 

The new student was approximately his age, with curiously dark brown hair cut in a typical vulcan style. There was nothing that should have caught his sight.

"If you are done, I will take my leave." Spock said, interrupting the other vulcan child mid sentence. He then did so, walking away from the three vulcan boys. 

When he returned home, there was a surprise waiting for him. 

It was that vulcan boy that he spotted in class sitting next to an older vulcan who was conversing quietly with his father. His mother spotted him rising to walk over to him. She was beautiful as always, ethereal in his eyes. Her hands caressed his face a greeting on the tip of her tongue. 

She placed her hands on his shoulder, removing his pack and placing it on the side. He was still watching their guests behind lidded eyes. 

The father of the boy was the picture of the perfect vulcan, must like his own father. He sat ramrod straight, his face devoid of emotion, his voice clear and concise. Judging by the decorative badge on his shoulder he looked to be part of some security force, an enforcer of the peace. He sat the way a warrior may, alert and ready for danger always in a position to spring up. 

There was a brief lull in conversation before Spock heard his own name." Spock." Sarek finally turned to look at him. "Come sit." 

He walked over to the table, sitting in a kneeling position, feet crossed behind him. Spock peered curiously at the other boy and then back at his father. "This is Officer Spencer. He had just moved back to Vulcan. This is his son, Shawn." 

Spock felt one of his eyebrows raise at the peculiar choice of names. They were not at all Vulcan, rather more human than anything. It was rather puzzling because the two vulcans sitting there were full vulcans and it simply did not make sense. Neither offered an explanation and Sarek did not seem bothered by it. 

"Shawn." The rebuke in Officer Spencer's voice could be heard even in the relatively flat tone of his voice. Most other species would not have heard it. 

"Hello." Shawn said finally, his tone nothing but emotionless. There was a turmoil in his very being and as Spock glanced from father and son, he recognized that very same turmoil in the older vulcan. Whatever business it was, it certainly wasn't his. 

His mind went back to the bullies. Would they have tormented this other boy for showing emotion? Or was the source of their disagreement with Spock based simply because he was half vulcan? Would it be an illogical thing to figure out?


	2. Chapter 2

They were sent outside to 'play' or rather to commence in recreation needed for rejuvenation of their young minds. Vulcans do not play and despite his mother's needling Sarek was rather firm on that. Discipline is important for a young growing vulcan, even if he was only half vulcan. 

"Do you know how to play, catch?" Queried the other vulcan child, producing a circular object out of his voluminous robes. 

"Catch?" 

"I throw, you catch. We repeat the motions." Seeing Spock's further silent inquiry onto the matter, Shawn continued. "It is an exercise of the upper body and of hand eye coordination."

"That is agreeable."

The two children commenced in this exercise for the sole purpose of improving the muscles in their arms and their ability to catch things moving at a certain velocity. They were in no means actually playing. The ball was thrown repeatedly in an orderly fashion. 

"For what purpose did you request this?" Spock was no fool and he could feel the increasing force in which the other vulcan threw the ball, as if testing him.

"It was for my own curiosity." Shawn said calmly. "The others have told me that you are half vulcan and as such a failure." 

"I understand." Hope that had long sat buried inside him winked out as Spock realized that he will never have friends. Not that vulcans had friends but the spirit of the matter was what was important. It was more important that friendship was something he will be incapable of achieving. His mother's stories were simply that, stories. She may have meant well but it filled his head with dreams and foolish thoughts. 

"However, you are not fully vulcan, to judge you by vulcan standards would be a disservice." The other boy's brow crinkled. "A disservice towards yourself and to themselves." 

Shawn didn't throw the next volley, deciding instead to toss it in his palm in a rhythmic fashion. "It is illogical and as such their opinions on the matter are to be ignored." 

Spock found himself pleased, perhaps the school year would not be too unbearable. 

What followed was perhaps one of the more interesting year of his life and one of the darkest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A few months after Star Trek: Into Darkness]

"Well I got some bad news and some good news." Jim Kirk started off looking at his bridge crew. "The good news is that no one else got hurt in the explosion." 

"And the bad news sir?" Asked Uhura. 

"Bad news is that someone did die and we don't know where the explosion originated on and because of that we're grounded for a few weeks while repair crews fix the damage." 

"That doesn't sound too bad, aside from the death, sir." Hikaru Sulu offered. "There's more, isn't there?" 

"Yeaa...because the person who got killed was a diplomat we're all under investigation until this entire thing blows over and there is also going to be some outside authorities who are going to be crawling around looking for a culprit. So we're all going to have to play nice and not get under people's feet." Jim looked to them all. "We good?" 

There was affirmations all around. 

"Well don't dwaddle kids, let's do this." Spock rose to leave. "Wait. Spock. Got something for you." 

As everyone filed out, Uhura shooting Spock a concerned look, he stood at ease, hands clasped behind his back. "Captain." 

"Jim." Kirk responded with a flippant tone in sharp contrast to Spock's firm word. "There's a message for you from New Vulcan from your father. I had the message forwarded to your quarters." 

"If you had the message sent to my quarters, then why have you requested my presence?" Sometimes Spock had to wonder how Jim Kirk got around in life. He did admire the tenacity of his friend but sometimes one could only wonder. 

"You got another message from a Shawn Spencer?" At this point, Jim's face adopted the puppy dog look. "Arn't I your first human friend? Did you cheat on me? Spock?" 

Spock felt his eyebrow twitch at the accusations and the manner of which it was directed. "No." There was a bit of prodding. "Jim. Shawn Spencer is a vulcan that I have met as a child. He is not human. You are one of my first human friends." Aside from Nyota, of course. 

Relieved that he wasn't a secondhand friend, Kirk adopts a more professional appearance. "You know Spock, you never told me much about your childhood. I'd be all ears." 

"Another time Captain." Spock raises an eyebrow. "By your leave." 

He sweeps out of the conference room, thoughts thrown back to the time of his youth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bits about their past.

Spock found Shawn sitting along a cliff overlooking a crevice. Or perhaps it was Shawn finding him. A few hours prior he had left home to explore the area surrounding his home, to contemplate what was taught to him prior. it was simply an excuse to get some fresh air. He felt claustrophobic, stifled, and scrutinized. There were those who watched him out of scientific curiosity and those who just wanted him to fail. He had researched other attempts at having half vulcan children, the tragedy that involved T'Pol and others. 

"Fancy meeting you here." Shawn said from where he sat overlooking the vastness that was Vulcan. 

Spock raised a single eyebrow. "You lie." 

The other boy looked at him, somewhat cross eyed, the smallest of smiles on his lips. "Wow, look at you, Mr. lie detector. You might make detective yet." 

Spock's eyebrow went a big higher into his hairline. "You have been watching human shows."

"You are correct. I could recite the plot to you and all the literary devices that were popular in 20th century human cinema. " 

"Is this part of your, "training?" Spock wasn't one to speak of other parenting methods but the elder Spencer was a bit....focused. And that says something about him. 

"Yeppers."

"Do you plan on speaking in only human colloquialism for the entirety of our conversation?" 

"Give that man a big star." 

Spock felt a nerve twitch on his forehead, fighting to take firm control of his emotions. He exhaled, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. "You are insufferable." 

"Made you smile." 

If there was one thing that Spock could count on, aside from being half Vulcan, was Shawn Spencer making him feel better about himself. The other boy had made it his mission to befriend Spock, and to support him. They were neighbors after all. It would make sense to become good neighbors with finely made fences. 

"So what's up, buttercup?" 

Spock sat down next to Shawn, letting his feet dangle over the cliff. The red Vulcan sand drifted slowly in the wind. He stared out into the distance, as if it could give him the answers to his questions. "I am uncertain as to where my future lies."

"You are? Did you not declare your intentions towards the Vulcan Science Academy?" Sensing that this was serious, Shawn had dropped the "human speak" and adopted a more formal tone. 

"I have." 

"And yet you are wavering? For what reason has this indecision come to pass? Should I break some faces?"

This time, he couldn't help but smile, it was thankfully hidden behind his hand. As bold as those words were, Shawn was not a fighter and was smaller than the other boys in their class. Any sort of physical conflict would result in both of them being sent to the headmasters. 

"If I am incapable of being selected, where else am I to go?" 

There was a moment of silence as both boys contemplated this question. 

"Why not Starfleet?"


End file.
